Loving Brown
by R8c4a3l
Summary: Hogwarts have invited students back to repeat their previous year, enemies will become friends, old flames rekindled and new love on the horizon. *NON CANON.
1. Chapter 1 Lavender & Luna

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! DISCLAIMER!**

Dear Hermion Granger

This letter probably seems out of the blue, but I don't know when or if i'll ever see you again.  
>I'm truly sorry for how I treated you in sixth year and i'm incredibly thankful for you saving my<br>life against Greyback; in Hogwarts. All I can say is the war has changed my perspective and  
>I hope we can be friends.<p>

Yours Faithfully  
>Lavender Brown<p>

Lavender read and re-read her letter; it was the seventh she has written. Her meaning seemed to fall hap-hazardly across the page and she couldnt help but wrip up her first few dreadful attempts. It was harder then she thought it would be, saying thankyou. A subtle *pop* tore Lavender away from her musings as she turned to greet her house elf Dun.

"Miss Brown, your mother wishes to see you in her study" the uncommonly small house elf bowed and waited for a reply. Lavender had found Dun sick and lonely one day when she was a child, she had brought him back to the house and helped her mother nurse him back to health; he had been with them ever since.

"Thankyou Dun, please tell mum i'll be right with her" she smiled kindly and turned back to her desk. _'To hell with it'_ Lavender thought letting out an exasperated sigh. She grabbed an envelope, sealed it and sent Calliope, her barn owl, on her way. Lavender stood at her floor length bedroom window and watched as the regal owl flew over hills and trees, until she was a small speck in the distance. She only hoped her sentiments would be well recieved, Lavender didn't want any bad blood between Hermione and herself; she had saved her life after all.

Lavender didn't dawdle long as her mother was still waiting for her in the study. If there was one person you didn't want to keep waiting it was Abagail Brown. Not because Mrs Brown was cruel of short-tempered, simply because she didnt have the best memory. In fact, she was famous for it; at least among their circle of friends. On countless occasions Abigail had forgotten to pass along important messages and Lavender had grown accustomed to being given information two weeks after its usefullness.

She raced down the long first floor corridor lined with magical portraits of previous 'Brown's' and floored in rich cream carpet that felt warm to the touch. Apon reaching the sloping staircase, Lavender jumped up onto the polished marble bannister and almost flew down the stairs. She landed with a soft *thud* at the bottom of the staircase, directly outside her mother's study.

"Come in Darling!" Abigail Brown called out, probably having heard Lavenders landing thud or as her daughter suspected, a sixth sense that she had failed to mention. Lavender pushed open the sand coloured wood door and entered her mother's bright and airy study. "Lavender darling, how many times have I told you not to slide down the bannister? Your eighteen now, please try and act like it" Abigail returned to her work, scribbiling away with a report due for the ministry.

"Mum?" Lavender prompted.

"Yes dear? Is there something you wanted. Only I'm very busy-" her daughter cut in.

"-Mum **you** called **me** down"

"Oh! Did I? Oh yes! There's a letter for you. It has the Hogwarts seal" Lavender listened amusedly to her mothers excited statment. Mrs Brown reached into her desk draw and pulled out a thin Hogwarts letter; handing it to her daughter. Lavender immediantly wripped into it excitedly wondering what they could be writing to her about.

Dear Miss Lavender Brown

We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry is inviting you back to repeat your seventh year. It is vitally important for you to attend if you wish to achieve you NEWT level, we will need your response by the 1st of August. We hope to see you in September and if not, good luck for you future. It was a pleasure teaching you.

Yours sincerely  
><span>Head Mistress Mcgonagall <span>

They were inviting her back? She was going to be allowed to finish her NEWT's? Was this a dream? Lavender pinched herself. Nope. Definatly not a dream.

"Darling? What is it?" Mrs Brown's vivacious voice broke through the deafening silence.

"Hogwarts has invited me back, it says I can repeat my seventh year. I'll be able to get my potions NEWT! Mum i'll be able to open my own botanical shop! Can you believe it mum!" Lavender began jumping up and down, her voice getting louder and louder with each passing second. She kept singing on and on about how she could have her dream job and open a little shop to sell her health and beauty potions! For ten whole minutes Lavender rambled on, Abigail soon having gotten bored and had returned to her work (tuning Lavender out). Unfortunatly Lavender's dad did not have the same skill.

"Whar on earth is all this racket about? Can't you tell some of us have to work Lavender?" Mr Charles Brown's deep voice rumbled loudly, as he pierced his only daughter with an questioning glare.

"But Daddy!-"

-"Don't 'but daddy' me. You know your being too loud and there better be a good explanation" Chalres sighed deeply rubbing his temples; Lavender simply handed him the letter for him to read.

"Well love you better reply straight away." he said, handing Lavender back the letter and marching off back to his study. Charles Brown wasn't a cold man, he was extremely loving and doted on his wife and daughter. Mr Brown was one of those men who found sharing his feelings difficult, he was brought up in a very strict environment. Lavender often thought that that was why he had married a women like her mother, because she had traits (forgetful, easy going, kind and completely understanding) that Charles had always lived without. Lavender shared her father's outlook on hardwork and striving for a goal but she was glad to have her mothers loving nature; even if it had gotten her into trouble sometimes. She looked like her mother aswell, the same dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes, the same round face and small statesque. Although she did have her father's curly hair and pure snowdrop skin-that refused to tan.

"You heard your father-" Lavender snapped out of her trance"-Get to it Lavender. Reply and then you can stare of into space for as long as you like" Abagail said, not once looking up from her ministry report.

* * *

><p>The hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley had increased tremendously over the past month. Voldermort was dead. There was nothing left to fear, his followers had gone into hiding, many of them having been caught. Life was good. Life was safe. Or at least as safe as it can be; not including being run over by a car...<p>

Luna Lovegood had been constantly hounded by reporters since the final battle at Hogwarts. They wanted to have her view on the war, Harry Potter had named Luna a hero and they said the public wanted to know why. Luna supposed the heat on her would die down eventually, but knowone seemed to want to let it drop; they were still desperate for an exclusive.

"So Luna, what are you doing here today?"  
>"Here to do a little shopping?"<br>"Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter?"  
>"Are you going back for seventh year?"<p>

Question after question bombarding Luna from every angle. The stress had started to effect her eating habits and she had dropped nearly half a stone in the last month; the last of her baby fat being stripped from her fragile looking form. Luna's face was gaunter-but not painfully so-she wasn't underweight, Luna had never felt being painfully thin to be beautiful. She just wanted to be happy and healthy and most of all, to enjoy life.

Luna entered Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions and a bright flash of light went off rigt infront of her cloudy grey eyes; causing her to see stars.

"You're perfect!" An excited voice sang brightly.

"Excuse me?" Luna asked, a hand raised to protect her eyes from the constant onslaught of bright flashes circling around her like a vulture. When the flashing finally stopped and her eyes were allowed to focus, she could see about ten dissapointed girls giving her angry glares and one tiny person with cropped jet black hair and a camera talking animatedly with Madam Malkin at the shop counter.

Luna not fazed by the strange little woman began browsing around the shop. She usually had to shop in the discount shops of Diagon Alley but her father had been so happy to have her back he had given her enough money to buy a new robe. Luna loved her father but sometimes she wished he wasn't so reckless with money and didn't spend it on unnecassery nick nacks.

"HELLO!" The small womans sprouted out of no where. Luna wasnt surprised, she was a daydreamer, but her senses rarely caught her unaware. To everyone else she looked like she could float of like a cloud at any moment, but in reality she noticed everything.

"Yes?" Luna said sweetly.

"You've won!" The woman began jumping up and down, thoroughly excited.

"Oh, well that nice. I'm happy I could please you. But what have I won?"

"You mean you don't know?" The woman said in all seriousness; she seemed highly erratic and emotional. "Madame Malkin highered me 'Alyssa Tolkien' to find the new face of her company and my dear you're it!"

"Face?" Luna titled her head in question.

"Your picture will be in magazines, in shop windows and in every Madame Malkin shope across the globe!" Alyssa flung her arms out wildly and span around in a circle. "Its so exciting!"

"That sounds lovely..." she felt like wrackspurts were playing havoc with her head.

"How old are you young lady?" Madame Malkin herself asked from behind Luna.

"I'm seventeen Madame" she said as the woman observed her.

"You look healthy...nice eyes...pretty face...lovely hair...what's your name sweetheart?"

"Luna Lovegood"

Her name sealed the deal. She was everything they were looking for and a hero to boot; looks like the fates were finally on Madame Malkins side. "Would you like the opportunity? Would you like to be a part of a global company?" Madame Malkin didn't let on her excitement, hopefully together they'd make millions.

Luna thought on it for a moment. "Yes thankyou, I am interested."


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione, Ron & Harry

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing! DISCLAIMER!**

"Last call for flight 43 to Austrailia leaving at terminal 5" the nasal voice of the overhead speaker blared out over the mass of manic muggles**. **

"Excuse me...sorry, excuse me" a curly haired brunette Witch pushed her way through the evergrowing crowds. Hermione Granger was taking the plane to Austrailia to collect her parents, she hadn't seem them since she had made them forget her. She was taking a plane because intercontinental portkey took too long to pass through the ministry and she couldnt bare to wait. Hermione missed her mum and dad.

"This is getting ridiculous" she huffed under her breath. But she had to admit, it was better then running for her life. It had been a month since the final battle at Hogawarts, a month since she had spoken, seen or kissed Ron Weasley. During the aftermath of the battle Ron had somehow slipped away and Hermione wanted nothing more then a quiet place to sit and cry; to mourn her lost friends.

She had spoken to Harry on occassions, he wasn't really having that much luck with Ginny and after the battle he didn't know if he wanted to open an old wound. Hemione understood completely, she wasnt too sure about Ron anymore either...

Hermion reached terminal 5 with no time to spare, she gave the flight attenedent her ticket and hurried aboard the plane. Seating herself in 1A, right at the head of the plane so she could be first off once they had landed in Melbourne. It was going to be a 21 hour flight but thankfully she didn't seem to have anyone sitting next to her, so she had room to spread out. The plane took off on time, shooting into the sky, this was the closest Hermione would ever get to flying a broom.

"Good morning it is 9:05am, this is your Captain speaking, we should reach melbourne in about 21 hours. The flight attenedents will be around shortly, we hope you enjoy the flight" everyone on the plane sat in silence as the captain spoke over the tannoy, his confident voice making the jittery flyers calm; Hermione among them.

An hour into the flight, Hermione felt comfortable enough to grab her Witch magazine, 'Miss Witchly' from her bag and read through the mind numbing articles about boys and the hottest new trends. On the cover not surpisingly was a picture of Harry Potter playing quidditch, its was obviously a paparazzi photo Hermione knew Harry wouldn't pose in a photo shoot. She flicked past the first few pages only to stop dead on a full page add for Madame Malkins robes for all ocassions.

There was a picture of Luna! She was modelling a peach coloured knee length dress, with a button up boddice and a tan coloured robe hanging demurly from a gold clasp on her shoulder. This couldnt be Luna, if it wasnt for the grey eyes and long blonde hair she would never have recognised her. Why was Luna modelling? She never seemed to have any interest in fashion. Although Hermione didnt really know what Luna's interests were, she was studious, slightly odd, bluntly honest and very brave. But that was all Hermione really knew about Luna Lovegood.

Hermione examined every inch of the photograph, she particulary focused on the eyes which were shining brightly up at her. So different to Luna's normal expression, she looked like she was enjoying herself. Hermione spent half of the flight looking for more photo's of Luna in the magazine, she found five more. Each time modelling a different outfit, Hermione's favourite had to be the floor length black dress that hung closely to Luna's lithe frame, the photo was in black and white giving a very classy feel to the dress. Hermione would have never thought it before, but Luna was very beautiful in an intensly delicate way.

"Excuse me, would you like a lunch?" the flight attendent asked kindly. Hermione nodded in thanks and put away her magazine. She couldnt believe that it was already lunchtime, she must have been musing about Luna longer then she had thought. The lunch was small potato's, carrots, peas and two sausages all smothered in warm gravy. As far as plane food went it was better then average, at least it filled a hole.

Hermione looked to her left, the plane window was two seats over and she didn't see any harm in moving over for a closer look; the seats were empty. She moved over carefully, and sat as quickly as possible, she didn't like being on a plane without the seatbelt fastened. Hermione had never seen the sky so blue before or the clouds so white, they were flying high and it looked as though soft mountains of snow were laid out before her for as far as the eye could see. It was magical. The scenery entranced her for what seemed like minutes and before she new it, the light began to fade and the sky turned such a dark shade of blue that if Hermione looked at it long enough it turned black. In every which way the stars shone brightly, the more she looked the more stars seemed to appear. Until the night wasn't so dark after all.

The next morning Hermione woke to her head throbbing against the plane window and her cheek so cold it hurt to pull away. "We'll be arriving in Melbourne in two hours and the temperature is a bamy 25 degree's"

The plane landed on time and greatfully Hermione was the first one off. She was in desperate need of exercising her legs, she couldnt quite place at what point in the flight they had fallen asleep but by the time she was meant to start walking her legs felt like lead turning to jelly. Maybe it would have been a better idea to have waited to portkey...but that thought was quickly thrown from her mind as a memory of her parents got her legs moving faster.

As always the baggage took an age to arrive but as soon as Hermione collected her suitcase she practically ran out into the sunshine and stalked up the pathway to get a taxi. She would be with her parents soon enough.

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter had made a decision. They were moving into 12 Grimmauld place, it was the only way they could escape the crowds and family members that kept badggering them at the Weasley's family home. It was getting ridiculous. All Harry wanted to do was move on with his life and Ron just wanted to take a step back. He thought he'd love all the attention, but he found it overwhelming. He now understood why Harry always complained about his adoring fans, they were bloody annoying.<p>

"Oy! Ron! Get your lazy arse down here! Your bloody boxes fell over again!" Harry bellowed up the stairs. Ron had just placed down a box in his new room; the old room of Regulas Black, the unknown hero. Ron had already turned the wallpaper red and the large oak bed to a nice light brown; he wasn't a big fan of emerald green and onyx black. "RON!" Harry shouted again.

"I'm coming!" He answered, turning out of the room and returning down the stairs.

"What took you so bloody long?" Harry huffed, dragging in another one of Ron's boxes. Harry didn't have much in the way of belongings so he had moved his stuff to his Godfather's old room rather quickly. Now he was busy setting up a nursery for his Godson Teddy Lupin, who would hopefully be staying with him on some nights; he didn't want his Godson to grow up without a male role model and he intended to be it.

"Why do you need all that baby stuff anyway, its not like Teddy we'll be staying here all the time" Ron whined as he helped Harry heave the large wooden crib up the narrow stares and into the bedroom next to Harry's.

"He's a baby Ron, babies need alot of stuff. Besides he's my Godson, I want him to be comfortable"

"This crossed comfortable and hit spoiling a while ago" Ron said lowering the crib in the corner of the spare bedroom and smirking. Harry only shrugged and went to get more boxes from the hallway downstairs.

It took most of the morning, but they finally got all the boxes into their assigned rooms. Harry and Ron sat down at the kitchen table in Grimmauld place having lunch and feeling thoroughly worn out from the move.

"You know Harry"-Ron said taking a large bite from his sandwhich-"this is going to be great. Just being able to relax. Mum isn't the easiest person to relax around..." he trailed off happilly.

"We still got a lot of work to do Ron, before we can relax." Harry reminded him. "Plus we have to decide about Hogwarts."

Ron looked down at his lunch, the light happy mood struck from the room at the mention of Hogwarts. Harry never believed that Hogwarts would ever turn out to be such a bad memory, but it was. So many people had died, too many people had been injured and it would forever mare Harry and Ron's thoughts as a dark place.

"I'm going back." Ron declared.

"What?"

"I'm going back to Hogwarts. We need to Harry. We need to face it. Besides we can't let Hermione face it on her own". Ron was right, and if Hermione was going back, they couldn't abandon her now.

"What's going on with you and Hermione? I've only had about two letters from her since the battle" Harry asked, it was odd not having Hermione with them. They had been apart of eachother's life for so long now they were practically family.

"We haven't spoken since we..." 'kissed' was the unspoken word. "I don't know what it is Harry, at the time I thought I was in love with her. But I just don't know anymore"

"Its alright Ron, just try not to lose her as a friend. Hermione is like my sister. I don't want to have to pick sides." Harry said as he placed his dirty plate in the sink and it started to wash itself magically. "Come on we've got to unpack the boxes now!" Harry clapped his hands together and dragged an unwilling Ron out of his chair.


	3. Chapter 3 New beginnings

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! DISCLAIMER!**

Late the same evening Ron and Harry were resting there sore muscles infront of the large fire in the living room and lounging across the large chocolate brown sofa that lined the wall in an 'L' shape.

"What the hell are you reading Ron?" Harry said spying the Witch magazine.

"Oh, erm um"-Ron's ears turned red-"Ginny sent it to me. You won't believe who's in it." Ron rushed out, he didn't want to dwell on him reading a girly magazine. Harry would never let it go.

"Who?"

"Luna Lovegood"

"You're kidding right? Why is she in there? Did she do an interview?" Harry wondered, 'Miss Witchly' didn't seem like the kind of magazine she would give an exclusive too, but then again how well did any of them really know her. Ron handed him the magazine.

"No way" Harry exclaimed. But there Luna was, plastered across a full page add in pretty peach dress. "She's modelling?" Harry asked he looked like he had been confunded.

"I know right!" Ron said leaning over Harry's shoulder to look at the picture. "She's got five more pictures in there aswell".

This couldn't be real could it? Harry was looking at a pretty blond haired grey eyed girl that look extremely similar to his friend Luna Lovegood. Only it also looked different to her aswell, she looked excited and her eyes sparkled with amusement. "She looks different" Harry mumbled, caught in the beautiful eyes of Luna Lovegood, the eyes he had never noticed before.

"When did Ginny send this to you?"

"It arrived about an hour ago, give or take" Ron said still examining the pretty girl on the page. "Ginny said Luna sent it to her with a letter. Its said Luna is going back to Hogwarts aswell, I wonder if she'll still be...you know, weird."

"Dunno, maybe"

"Ginny also asked about you, she wants to know why you've been avoiding her" Ron said but Harry was finding it extrememly difficult to turn away from the big grey sparkling eyes. "Harry? Why are you avoiding my sister?"

"Don't be angry Ron"-Harry said setting aside the magazine-"I don't know if I can be what she needs. I don't know if I can open up those old wounds again. I'll always care about her, I just don't think I can be good together..." he trailed off, trying desperatly to find a way to put his feelings into words.

"You've got to tell her that then. I don't mind what you do, just don't lead her on. She doesnt deserve it" Ron pushed Harry's head foward roughly and fell back onto the sofa; lounging comfortably infront of the fire.

* * *

><p>Back in Austrailia Hermione was nervously waiting for her taxi to turn into her parents street. It had taken almost all day to travel to the little suburban town that her parents had moved to. She hadn't realised how vast Australia was, it wasn't like travelling from London to Surrey. "Miss that'll be 30 dollars" her taxi driver said in a thick Aussie accent; friendly and confident.<p>

"Oh, yes" she passed through the money to him "Thankyou" she got out of the car and walked slowly up the street. Counting up the door numbers until she reached 15, her parents home. Suddely Hermione was very nervous, what if she couldn't revert there memory.

Hermione wasted no more time, she strode up to the door and rang the bell. For a few agonising seconds nothing happened and then the door swung wide open to reavel a very pregnant woman in the doorway. Hermione's mouth hung agape, he mother was pregnant!

"Yes? Can I help you?" Jean Granger asked sweetly, rubbing her large belly fondly.

"I'm Hermione Smith, I have some important news about your realtives in England" she had come up with the lie on the plane.

"Oh, of course. Come in, come in. I'll get my husband" She hurried Hermione in and led her to the living room. "Richard, we have a visitor" she called out to her husband. He came walking in immediantly and took his wifes small hand in his.

"Can we help you?" Richard asked and before they could say anything else Hermione pulled out her wand and said "Petrificus totalus". A look of utter shock froze onto their faces, it broke Hermione's heart to do this. But she needed them extremely still if she was to revert their memories back to normal.

It took a good ten minutes of expert magic to bring back their memories, but slowly pictures around the house began to reveal a third person. Hermione was returning to her parents life, she would have a lot of explaining to do. Finally Hermione was ready to unfreeze her parents, with a simple wave of her wand they started to thaw.

Richard Granger was the first move, her fell forwards slightly and Hermione hand to steady him gently. "Hermione?" Richard asked squinting his eyes at his daughter.

"Richard?" Jean called as she lost her balance and almost fell to the floor if not for her husband catching her.

"Hermione. Explain." Her father said in strict tone while he cradled his pregnant wife in his strong arms.

"I had to Dad. I had to make you forget me and send you away. Voldemort might have hurt you" Hermione said tears falling from her eyes.

"Hermione?" Jean called "Come here baby" her mother held out her arms towards her daughter. Hermione ran to her and collapsed into her mothers warm embrace; carefully minding Jean's pregnant belly. "Its okay darling, its okay. Everything is going to be okay" she soothed her daughter, stroking Hermione's curly brown hair fondly.

"I'm so sorry mum, I'm so sorry. But I had to do it, I had to make you forget me. They tortured Neville's parents into madness because they wouldn't give up the information they wanted. I couldn't let that happen to you" Hermione sobbed, while her mother rocked her back and forth. Both supported by the strong arms of Richard Granger.

It was a heartwarming sight, they reunion of a family that had been too long seperated. They stayed together on the living room floor for hours just crying together and promising never to leave eachother again.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so glad your back" Richard hugged her daughter close, he had missed her so much. Even if he didn't know what he was missing. "We're all going out tonight. For nice big meal. We're going to be a family tonight. We shall not speak of the war or anything like that. Tonight we're a family". Hermione and Jean readily agreed to the plan, thats all they wanted to be. A family.

* * *

><p>Lavender had been wondering around Diagon Alley for about an hour, she had started off trying to get school supplies. They would all be starting school again in 2 months and she wanted to beat the crowds. It had been such a long time since you could go to Diagon Alley without fear of attack and Lavender was loving the freedom it gave her. She had been cooped up by school or her parents for too long and she longed for freedom and maybe even an adventure. But for now, Diagon Alley would do.<p>

A large crowd had been gathering around Madame Malkins since Lavender had arrived there that morning, so she had steered clear hoping for it to die down; so far it hadn't. She breathed out a deep sigh and de-toured into Flourish and Blotts. She might aswell pick up her new school books and maybe even some leisure reading for the rest of the summer. Lavender made her way into the newly refurbished book shop, on previous visits she had tended to stay close to the front of the shop not bothering to venture further then the first few stacks. But this time, she wanted to see what was further in its depths.

Lavender walked deep into the dimly lit depths of Flourish and Blotts, its never seemed to want to end. She passed books about Werewolfs, Pureblood Traditions, Hideous Hexes and Homely Charms; all of which she passed over and kept walking onwards. She finally reached what looked like the back of the shop when she heard a soft sound from a few rows over. Alone in a deserted book shop, any small sound can bring back the nightmares she had been avoiding for months.

Lavender Brown pulled out her wand and cast Lumos, she slowly made her way in the direction of the noise, her hand shaking softly and heart beating so fast she swear it sounded like a humming bird was trapped beneath her chest.

"Hello" a dreamy voice said. Lavender yelped in suprise and turned on the voice her wand shoved under the speakers nose.

"I'm so sorry"she immediantly lowered her wand, the light still shining.

"That's quiet alright, I imagine I scared you abit" the girl smiled kindly.

"Yeah, I am a bit jumpy...I'm Lavender by the way. Lavender Brown" she held out her left hand in greeting while the girl extended her right hand.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, we were in the DA together, your in the year above me right?"

"Err yes. Your in Ravenclaw?" Lavender hoped, she didn't want to offend.

"Yes" Luna nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lavender called out to make the grey eyed girl stop. "I'm afraid I'm lost, I don't know exaclty wear in the shop I am"

"Follow me, I'll help you". Luna lead them both towards the front of the shop, happy to be helping a fellow student."Are you coming back in September?" she asked.

"Yes, I want my NEWT in potions" Lavender ducked her head in embarressment.

"Thats a worthwhile pursuit, personally I'm not sure if I want to go back. My fellow housmates weren't always that kind to me". Lavender felt quite awkward listening to Luna's blunt honesty but it was also quite refreshing to hear.

"I'm sorry to hear that Luna, maybe it'll be different this year. You did co-lead the DA afterall, your a hero, maybe they'll start seeing you like one" Lavender offered hopefully.

"Your kind, you didn't used to be this kind. I'm glad you've changed" she didn't know if it was a compliment or not. But by the sweet smile on Luna Lovegood's face you could tell it was meant as one.

"Thankyou Luna" Lavender said as they reached the bright natural light at the front of Flourish and Blotts.

"Your welcome. I'm must go now, I hope to see you soon" Luna placed a friendly hand on Lavenders shoulder and then left out the shop door. She had heard many things about Luna Lovegood and she had seen her do so many brave things that it was quite hard to figure the grey eyed girl out. She was a mystery wrapped in an enigma of dottiness, but she did seem like a loyal friend. Lavender hoped she would return to Hogwarts.


End file.
